nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chances
Second Chances are when Nancy or whoever the player is make a Fatal Error that results in injury, death, being removed from the case or letting a villain get away. In the first 15 games, the player will be redirected to the Main Menu, where the "Second Chance" option will be available, or they can load a game. In games 16 and 17, the player will automatically be returned to the game as if the Second Chance button was clicked. Starting with The Phantom of Venice, the player will be given a black screen and be presented with one of many scenarios of good news and bad news, and then be asked if they want to try again. Saying "Yes" will put them back in the game like a Second Chance, and saying "No" will bring up the title and take the player back to Nancy's desk. The games will also start automatically making game saves for each Second Chance scenario with The Phantom of Venice, whether the player used one or not. Do not look at this page if you do want spoilers for the endings of the games. Secrets Can Kill *Fail to stop the gas leak in the diner and it will blow up. *Fail to stop the boiler from exploding in time and the school will blow up. *Allow the villain to kill you. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered *Enter a wrong combination in the safe three times and the security cage will drop around Nancy. **The Good News: Aunt Eloise went to Tampa to visit an old friend. The Bad News: You now know how long you can survive without food or water. **The Good News: You now understand what Aunt Eloise warned you about in her letter. The Bad News: You now understand what Aunt Eloise warned you about in her letter. **The Good News: You met a cute firefighter! The Bad News: Detective Beech didn't look very cute when he kicked you off the case. **The Good News: The neighbors heard you screams for help and came running. The Bad News: They thought you were a burglar and called the police. **The Bad News: Aunt Eloise couldn't find the switch to retract the bars. The Good News: You made for a highly entertaining evening for the nosy neighbors. **The Good News: You're safe! The Bad News: Detective Beech thinks you're too "unsafe" for undercover work. You're fired! *Fail to stop the gas leak in the diner and it will blow up. **The Good News: You got the bolt cutters! The Bad News: They're not terribly helpful when you're in a full body cast. **The Good News: You have a new hair-do! The Bad News: The singed look isn't terribly in right now. **Thank you for calling the second chance hotline. All of our operators are currently busy. Please call again. **Breaking News: Amateur Detective found in wreckage of Diner. Her career was also found in the wreckage... *Set off the alarm on the soda machine in front of Connie and she'll turn you in. **The Good News: They removed the annoying soda machine. The Bad News: They removed YOU as well! **The Bad News: You've been kicked off the case! The Good News: With all the time wasted at the beach, you've perfected your back stroke! **The Good News: Connie won School Monitor of the year! The Bad News: It's because she finally caught the soda alarm prankster - you! *Fail to stop the boiler from exploding in time and the school will blow up. **The Good News: You now know who was responsible for the explosion. The Bad News: Uhhhh - it was you. **The Good News: You got an awesome tan on your trip to Florida! The Bad News: That is if you consider 3rd degree burns a "tan". **The Good News: Detective Beech heard the explosion and came running! The Bad News: After he saw you were ok, he helped you to your feet to fire you. **The Good News: You're okay! The Bad News: You're fired! *Allow the villain to get away. **The Good News: You still have your health! The Bad News: HE GOT AWAY!!! **The Good News: You're famous! The Bad News: For waking from a coma after 80 years. **The Good News: You're done with your case! The Bad News: You're done as a detective. **The Bad News: You have a nasty scar on your head. The Good News: You can easily win nasty scar contests. **Knock Knock: Who's there? Beech. Beech who? He Beech'ed you to the journal. Stay Tuned for Danger *Pull the fire alarm in the studio and get kicked off the case. *Allow the bomb to explode. *Get caught by Ralph while sneaking around the studio at night. *Allow the villain to kill Nancy. Message in a Haunted Mansion *Unhook the chandelier and crash it. *Fall down the well in the tunnels under the basement. *Get caught in Abby's room. *Get caught looking in Louis' briefcase (this takes a while but it is possible and it is real). *Let Louis know you were in his briefcase and get sent home by Rose. *Allow the fire to burn down the mansion. *Allow the villain to get away. Treasure in the Royal Tower *Get caught snooping in the library, either with the alarm on or when Dexter is about to come in. *Try to jump to the ladder on the wall when on top of the elevator. *Get crushed by the elevator by trying to get into the tower when the elevator is on the second floor. *Freeze to death when locked outside. As a Senior Detective, this is possible any time you go outside. *Set off the ski lift twice when you're not in danger. Dexter will make you leave the castle. *Allow the villain to get away. The Final Scene *Get knocked out by the crate when trying to raise it. *Fall off the balcony trying to grab the gear. *Get electrified trying to open the booby trapped gate. *Get hit by the falling light backstage on Day 2. *Get caught by the police evacuating the building on Day 3. *Fail to stop the demolition and go down with the building. Secret of the Scarlet Hand *Carry the tzolkein stones around for too long and drop them, destroying them. *Stick your hand in the HAM radio and get electrocuted. *Go into the stairway hall at the end of the temple puzzles without the glow stick and break your leg. *Don't escape from the monolith in time and Nancy will suffocate. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *Step on the rotten floorboards and fall through them. *Pump the gas over and over in the shed and choke on the fumes. *Use the motorboat without repairing it and it will blow up. *Don't use the lifejacket and Nancy will drown. *Fall down the hole in the cemetery passage without using the flashlight. *Blow up in the shed. *Allow the fire to spread to the forest. *Open the vault in the well without draining it and flood the room. *Allow the villain to kill you. The Haunted Carousel *Fall off the carousel by leaning too far off trying to grab the brass ring. *Fix the card reader wrong and fry the whole system. *Try to solder in the card reader as it is turned on and get electrocuted (this is also possible using the soldering gun in the box in the roller coaster). *Allow the roller coaster to run over Nancy. *Activate the carousel while beneath it and get "skewered" by the poles. *Leave the iron on and leave the hotel (this is only possible after using it on the lemon juice paper). *Use the lathe without safety goggles and get wood in Nancy's eyes. *Allow the giant puffer fish to crush Nancy. *Allow the villain to kill Nancy. Danger on Deception Island *Go biking without a helmet and crash. *Eat a bad sandwich. *Give Katie a bad sandwich and give her food poisoning. *Give Holt two female Dungeness crabs and get arrested. *Go kayaking without the life vest and helmet and drown. *Go beyond the channel markers and get lost forever... *Go beyond the "danger" buoys and wreck the kayak. *Slip on the rocks on the sand castle island and bump your head. *Let the falling chunk of the lighthouse hit you. *Get caught by the people on the boat. *Allow the villain to kill you. The Secret of Shadow Ranch *Pick unripe vegetables too much and get kicked off the ranch, *Allow the angry hen to hurt Nancy by contionously attacking her. *Burn the kitchen by using the stove incorrectly. *Give the horses food poisoning. *Give the chickens food poisoning. *Don't repair the fence and let the coyotes get the chickens. *Try to go riding without Tex's permission or take the saddle out of the stalls and he'll kick you off the ranch. *Get stung by the scorpion near the bank. *Get bitten by the rattlesnake under Zebra Rock. *Push the key off of the wall hook without pulling up the chair and Nancy will be unable to escape the jail cell. *Allow the villain to kill you.